Razma-Iza Honmaru
Her stateliness,Shogun of the burtorian shogunate,Serene Doge of Burtorian Genuva, Lord Protector of the commonwealth, great Bailiff-Imperator of all Burtorians, First of her name Razma-Iza Honmaru is the current head of state and leader of the Burtorian Baliwick. Being a first born she was groomed to become the next Bailiff Imperator at young age, and is considered a unrivaled negotiator, spymaster and military leader within her own empire. Despite her relative young age for a stateswoman she was given plenty of experience by her educators aswell as her own father. Thanks to her families almost 'selective breeding of heirs' she was born with an incredible amount of latent power both magical and physical. This combined with the intense training regime she recieved when growing up, quite possible makes her the strongest burtorian alive (not counting Nazafarin). Razma-Iza is highly regarded by the citizens of Burtorian Bailiwick due to her ruling in their favor at the cost of the classical noble clans. She however is feared by non citizens for her incredible iron rule and her no-forgiveness regime, to the point she gained the nickname 'Imperator of a million screams' after she exterminated an entire planet's population that was rebelious shortly after her ascension. Personality. Being a leader of a realm roughly the size of 1 million galaxies has caused Razma-Iza to become extremely two-faced. Towards the public, she has a cold, calm and almost emotionless attitude. Claiming to herself be void of personality as she acts as a loyal vessel of the people she leads. She is a very talented speaker and has managed to use this empty facade to form charasmatic iron figure for her people, who truely believe their leader sacrificed her own personality to lead them and embody their will. In reality Razma-Iza is highly inteligent, ambitious, elusive, unforgiving manipulator. Who believes a true leader is defined by their mental powers, and not by their other powers. She believes she is overshadowed by her great ancestors and hungers for both more power and great prestige in order to gain a place among who she considers the Greats. Because of this any action she takes is made with this in mind, and will even take actions against her personality if it means a step closer to this. for example she choses to not yet marry someone as, a mariage is very easy way to create a strong political bond with another realm, as well as ensure more demense for her heirs. Her skill in intrigue, politics and military allowed her to keep up her facade of a perfect vessel during her 13 years of reigning without ever slipping up. The only sign of Razma-Iza's real personality towards public is that she dyes her normaly white hair purple, which she started to do to appease more to the supressed Genuvian population of which the majority have purple hair. Razma-Iza's most well hidden secret is that she's a masochist, and actualy adores getting hurt even though due to her strenght this almost never happens. And believes that anyone who can cause her pain is worthy of becoming her concubine. History. Early life. Razma was born during the 13th year of Bailiff-Imperator Dario Honmaru the third reign, at the time of her conceiving her mother Arola was a concubine of her fathers and not a married wife. Dario who at the time lacked any heir quickly married Arola and proclaimed Razma his legitimate heir, organizing a galaxy wide holiday and feast to celebrate her birthday. Rumors existed at the time that reigning Dario was greatly disappointed that his first and at the time only heir was female, despite that the bailiwick did not discriminate against females and that there had been many great female leaders already. Razma would grow up becoming fully aware that she was simply chosen heir out of necessity and that had her father had a child earlier she would be considered a lesser child of a concubine. This drove her to constantly better herself in order to gain her fathers favor, and in turn made her childhood rather closed off, as she choose to train and study with her mentors instead of playing with the other children of the royal court.At the age of 10 Razma showed immense talent in multi-class magic to the joy of her father and he brought the best teachers from his empire over to his court to teach her. In the next few years Razma-Iza proved to be best heir Dario could've hoped for. As not only was she extremely strong and skilled in magic, but she was cunning and manipulative. Being able to manipulate and most of her trainers and teachers into doing her bidding, and already outplaying any 'enemies' she had. It was at this time that Dario however came to fear Razma's ambitious nature, and choose not to praise her anymore fearing that she might try to take his place sooner then intended. However at age 15 on the 12th of January, Razma-Iza's greatest fear actually happened, her brother was born. And Razma immediately saw her brother as a political oppenent and claimant to a throne rightfuly was hers, even more so due to her inferiority complex and fear that her father (who always wanted a son as heir) might have her denouced. Political career. When Razma turned 16 her fear became even stronger, when she wasn't granted the title Shogun of the burtorian shogunate, by her father. Something which why not an official custom had become sort of a unspoken designation by the current ruler to grant the title to his heir when he/she became sixteen. Because of this she started to increasingly alienate herself from her father and actually began plotting against him from that moment on. One of Razma's first active actions against her father was leaking a few of his future council sugestions to the other council members in order to gain their favor and have them band together as the sugestions would severly limit the power of the council. This action gained her the favor of the Izzet house; the ruling caste of the Kodo union and the Aconian house of elites, as both of these factions would've lost influence and power with the sugestion that she had leaked. And much to Dario's suprise he became the first ever Bailif-imperator to have a law suggestion revoked when he found a vote union against him. And for the next half year Razma would repeatedly undermine Dario's rule in favor of the already powerful class of nobel elites, while she did this behind the scenes at first she quickly started to openly speak out against her father in favor of a small group of councilers during later meetings. The so called Razma faction as many other councilers named it became a huge problem for Dario, as this union of nobel houses lead by his own daughter agressively began to undermine his rule and demand more and more power. So a year later and he called his estranged daughter to acount, first praising her for her talents in diplomacy and intrigue but also inquiring as to why she suddenly started undermine his rule and that if she wouldn't stop with her act he'd be forced to openly strip her of rights and power as to not appear as a weak ruler. Razma apperently repented towards her father begging forgiveness and telling him she had come to accept his unofficial choice to have her brother appointed as heir, and even adviced him to do so now and not wait until he turned 16 .Dario chose not to do so out of the rightful fear that Razma would have her brother assassinated should he make his choice public before her brother came of age . Dario told his daughter that he only would have a male heir in order to keep their dynasty alive as any child of Razma would not be considered of the Honmaru dynasty anymore, but that she had proven to be more then capable of rule and instead offered her a position Commissar for State Security and internal affairs if she would step down as honorary counciler and refrain from appearing on council meetings again, hoping that the gift of power would please her and ensure her support later on. Career as head of BCIA Razma accepted and while at the time the Office of state security and internal affairs was more or less a small military state police, with the help of her Izzet supporters Razma managed to turn the BCIA (burtorian commissariat of internal affairs) in a succesful force of secret police in just one year, despite only being 18. As head of the BCIA Razma publicly seemed to fuly support her father, providing him with useful inteligence, removing troublesome figures and ensure internal stability, pleasing her father greatly who once again grew to thrust his daughter. So much so that Razma who was already known to be a powerful fighter would also become appointed as leader of her father's personal imperial guard. Razma quickly had the organisation of imperial guard absorbed into the BCIA and removed almost all officers that where strictly loyal to her father form it, replacing them with her agents. With now the internal afairs, state and goverment security firmly in her hands Razma Category:Mage Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II